1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a construction for mounting a tail pipe on a rear-end opening of an exhaust pipe to improve the external appearance of the tail pipe.
2. Description of the Related Art
In mounting the tail pipe on the rear end of the exhaust pipe, the construction shown in FIGS. 8 and 9 is frequently used. That is, the approximately U-shaped receiving member 51 open downward is provided on the top portion of the inner peripheral surface of the front-end open portion 11 of the tail pipe 1 having a larger diameter than the exhaust pipe 3. The weld nut 52 is provided at the left and right positions of the bottom portion of the peripheral surface of the front-end open portion 11. The bolt 53 screwed into the weld nut 52 is penetrated into the tail pipe 1. The receiving member 51 is brought into contact with the top portion of the peripheral surface of the rear-end open portion 31 of the exhaust pipe 3 having a smaller diameter than the exhaust pipe 3, having a smaller diameter than the exhaust pipe 3, inserted into the tail pipe 1. At the same time, the tip of each of the bolts 53 penetrated into the pipe 1 is brought into contact with the left and right positions of the bottom portion of the peripheral surface of the rear-end open portion 31. Thereby the tail pipe 1 clamping the exhaust pipe 3 extending approximately horizontally is mounted at the rear end of the exhaust pipe 3 on an extension portion of the exhaust pipe 3, with the tail pipe 1 taking the same posture as that of the exhaust pipe 3. This mounting construction is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 7-102967.
In the tail pipe-mounting construction shown in FIG. 10, the diameter of the front-end open portion 13 of the tail pipe 1 is gradually reduced toward the exhaust pipe 3, and the front-end opening of the tail pipe 1 is welded to the rear-end opening of the exhaust pipe 3.
In the construction of the former prior art, the tail pipe 1 is mounted on the exhaust pipe 3 by sandwiching the exhaust pipe 3 with the tips of the bolts 3 and the receiving member 51. Thus the construction of the prior art has a problem that the bolts 53 are loosened owing to vibrations and is hence unreliable in keeping the tail pipe 1 stably fixed to the exhaust pipe 3.
In the construction of the latter prior art 2, it is possible to prevent reduction of reliability in keeping the tail pipe 1 stably fixed to the exhaust pipe 3, because there is no problem of the loosening of the bolt. However, this prior art has a problem that a welded portion rusts because of high temperatures of an exhaust gas and the influence of injury from salt and thus the external appearance of the tail pipe 1 looks poor. To mount the tail pipe 1 horizontally on the tilted exhaust pipe 3, as shown in FIG. 11, it is necessary to divide the tail pipe 1 into the horizontal cylindrical pipe body 14 and the connection cylinder 15 and weld the inclined connection cylinder 15 whose diameter is decreased gradually toward the exhaust pipe 3 to the exhaust pipe 3 and the pipe body 14 to connect the connection cylinder 15 to the tail pipe 1 and the exhaust pipe 3. Therefore it is unavoidable that the construction of the conventional art 2 is complicated and the manufacturing cost becomes high.